Hogwarts Online Chat
by 101FrozenFire101
Summary: Hogwarts and many others in the Wizarding World go online to make it easier for them to contact each other. MSN is also just that chatting not emails or addresses at the moment. This is a DM/HG and GW/BZ
1. The Instruction Booklet

**A/N: Okay, well here it is, Please review when you finish reading it as I am anxious to see what you think but don't go to harsh on me as I am only 10!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, msn or installwizard**

**Chapter one: The Instruction Booklet**

Draco Malfoy grumpily grabbed the instruction booklet, He was gong to have to read it eventually if he wanted to go on MSN chat but he just couldn't seem to force himself to do it.

Sighing he flipped to the first chapter: Rules.

_Chapter One: Rules_

_To go on MSN messenger you have to follow important rules if you ignore or refuse to use these rules you will be band from the site, meaning no longer being able to chat with your friends-_

Draco skipped down to where the actual rules were set.

_1. No swearing_

_2. No inappropriate behavior_

_3. Breaking the rules three times will get you kicked off and get you a detention_

_4. No bullying other people_

_5. Giving information for tests or any other school work will get you band_

_6. Do not talk to strangers as anyone can use MSN _

_not give any personal information_

_8. Do not give your password to ANYONE under any circumstances_

_9. Do not try and impersonate anyone as we know who you are_

_10. Do not try and hack into anyones account because the moderators will know_

_Thankyou for reading and (hopefully) following these rules_

_Your Headmaster Professor Dumbledoor_

Draco finished reading and looked at the next few chapters,

_How to turn your computer on _which he read and followed the instructions of pushing a strange button that had a symbol on it, immediately it turned on and all sort of strange things happened

( well strange things to a pure blood thats never used muggle technology) before the computer finished loading and the Desktop came up. Draco looked back down at his booklet, for what to do next.

The next Chapter was

_Hogwarts Online Chat_

He started reading eagerly wanting to know how it works, he looked down at the first paragraph.

_Hogwarts Online Chat is a place where you can talk to friends, family ect. and as soon as you click enter (after typing what you want to say of course) it will appear instantly. But first before you use it you have to install it, which will take a little while to download. Once it finishing downloading you will then have to create an account which you need to be able to use msn. Please follow the instructions bellow._

_1. Click the button on your screen that has msn written on it._

Draco followed clicking it and a blue box appeared and up the top it said installwizard,

**(A/N: if anyone was wondering installwizard is a actual thing that comes up when you download the worst version of msn)**

Draco's eyebrows rose at the install_wizard_ and wondered if it were some kind of joke or a wizard thing or if it was just called that, shaking his head he went back to look at instruction 2.

_2. click download_

_That seems simple enough _Draco thought as he clicked it making another box with a long 'line' across it and another 'line' it slowly moved across the first one.

_3. Wait for it to download_

Draco sighed at this and put his feet upon the table next to it as he waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simuler things were happening with Hermione Granger except hers was now finished and ready for her to start her account she clicked it and a box came up and she quickly filled it in.

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_House: Gryffindor_

She reached the last two questions but only had to think about the first one as she already knew what the second one would be, she thought about the first question she didn't want to make it to obvious it was her, but wanted it to stand out enough to be recognized.

She shrugged it would do for now.

_Username: (changeable)LionessGranger_

_Password: muggleborn_

Hermione finished it and was then (finally) allowed to go on msn! She was about to click 'enter chatroom' but a nudge in the shoulder stopped her, it was Ginny.

'Time for classes mione' Ginny said smiling. 'Okay I'll be right down' she replied back and quickly logged off the chat and then computer as well as shutting it down.

Hermione went to leave but thought better of it and went and got her phone which had online access before hurrying down to the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _Download complete_

'About time' Draco muttered to himself and clicked create account just as Blaize walked in

'Come on mate, it's time to go' he said looking at his friend. 'hmm' came the reply.

'Gotta do this first' he said not bothering to look at him as he didn't really need to and he had to do this.

'Ok, i'll meet ya down there' he said and left for the Great Hall. Draco knew he had to hurry so he quickly filled it out.

_Name: Draco Malfoy_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_House: Slytherin_

Draco paused for a moment to think about it then decided he knew the perfect one.

_Username: (changeable) GreyEyedDragon_

_Password: slytheringsnakes _

Clicking save he logged off and shut down before grabbing his silver and green phone with Internet access and left for the Great Hall.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Okay! What did you think?! I can't wait to here what you think. I'll try and update as soon as I write it! And remember I am only 10!!! ( well nearly eleven)**


	2. The Great Hall

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a YEAR! but I truly am sorry and have been writing bit's and peices all over the place. I hit a writers block, i had the ideas but everytime I sat down and write I immediately didn't feel up to it. Today However I decided I needed to get it done, I started writing and BAM here it is!**

**A BIG Thanks to:**

**LoveCherrySnow, Thanks, I am good at a lot of things and my sis is REALLY good you should check out hers her username is Candygal last i checked:P **

**oheyjuliaa, Thanks and yes then I was only 10! Now I almost 11! I will try to update sooner**

**TheGreenCladMidget, lol thanks. Yeah I hate that to... just because your young does NOT mean you can't do something older people can!**

**2random4words, Thakyou, I am happy so many people like it, I am definitely try and post more!**

**Ed Westwicker, I love when people say that thanks! I thought it was pretty good to**

**Voldie's Fave Death Eater, Thanks, even even it's a short reveiw i still appricate it!**

**Her Royal Goddess, Thankyou I do really try to do my best with these**

**Again thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! All the people that reveiw make my day... well year i guess! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters...**

**FINALLY heres the story:**

**Chapter 2: The Great Hall**

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate a piece of toast, as well as some bacon and eggs. She then pulled out her phone and logged on deciding to see if anyone else was on to talk to before class began but she didn't realize that Draco Malfoy was doing the same thing.

_**LionessGranger has logged on**_

_GreyEyedDragon: Look Mudblood's online! *sneers*_

_LionessGranger: *rolls eyes* and your point is? Anyway I thought you despised muggle contraptions..._

_GreyEyedDragon: *glares*_

_**I.H.F.A.G has logged on**_

_**I.H.F.A.G has joined the conversation**_

_I.H.F.A.G: Hello, whats up Hermione?_

_LionessGranger: oh hi Harry, nothing much just malfoy being a prat is all..._

_I.H.F.A.G: isn't he always_

_LionessGranger: Yup_

_GreyEyedDragon: I'm still here remember? ... and Potter what in merlin's name does I.H.F.A.G mean?_

_LionessGranger: Yeah I have a fair idea of what I think it is but I am not interiorly sure..._

_I.H.F.A.G: I thought it was obvious? it stands for I Hate Fame And Glory_

_GreyEyedDragon: oh... never thought of that.._

_LionessGranger: *snigger*_

_GreyEyedDragon: *glares*_

Draco looked up from his phone and turned to glare at Hermione who seemed to sense this and turned to smirk at him "stupid mudblood..." he muttered to himself "thinks she knows everything" he said and turned back to his phone were some other people had joined the conversation and were talking casually... or maybe not so casually.

_**QuidditchChamp has logged on**_

_**QuidditchChamp has invited LionessGranger and I.H.F.A.G to a conversation**_

_**LionessGranger has accepted the conversation request**_

_**I.H.F.A.G has accepted the conversation request**_

_Suspicious _Draco thought and tried to enter it by clicking the word 'conversation' but instead of going into it a box came up saying

to enter this conversation you need an invitation to be able to get if you have one click accept and it will take you into the conversation. 

"hmph" he frowned disappointed that he wouldn't be able to find out whatever the 'Golden Trio' were up too.

_**EvilUmbrellaStand has logged on**_

_**HauntedByTheFullMoon has logged on**_

_**EvilUmbrellaStand has joined the conversation **_

_**HauntedByTheFullMoon has joined the conversation **_

_HauntedByTheFullMoon: What are you doing on here Nymphadora!_

_EvilUmbrellaStand: DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA! anyway what are you...! doing on here_

_HauntedByTheFullMoon: I asked you first!_

_EvilUmbrellaStand: So? What does that have to do anything?_

_HauntedByTheFullMoon: What...? I am on here to make sure YOU don't do something stupid like give away where Sirius house is!_

_EvilUmbrellaStand: REMUS LUPIN YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

_HauntedByTheFullMoon:oh really? what about the time where you told a store owner where all YOUR ordered stuff goes to you bluntly told him where we live AND that Sirius lives with us!_

This caught Draco's interest... his 3rd year teacher professor Lupin was staying with Sirius Black, he could always tell his father and he would surely sort something out. But did you really want his cousin (yes Tonks is actually his cousin), his... uncle (**isn't it**) and his old teacher all going to Azkaban for something that most likely wasn't their fault? He pondered over it as he read more.

_EvilUmbrellaStand:That's different i was younger and immature!_

_HauntedByTheFullMoon: it was two weeks ago!..._

_EvilUmbrellaStand: and your point is?_

_HauntedByTheFullMoon: ? Tonks get off this NOW!_

_EvilUmbrellaStand: NO! I DONT WANT TO!_

_HauntedByTheFullMoon: Fine then I'LL come and get YOU off!_

_EvilUmbrellaStand: Not if I get you off first!_

_Evil Umbrella Stand has logged off_

_HauntedByTheFullMoon: Tonks? What are you-bsjfgyucuv iouvyo fib uioacjy _

_**HauntedByTheFullMoon has been forcefully disconnected**_

_**Lunaeclipse has logged on**_

_**Lunaeclipse has joined the conversation**_

_**Lunaeclipse: Hello? Anyone on?**_

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing there plan to sneak down to Hagrid's that night as he had came up to Ron and said he had wanted to show them something.

_QuidditchChamp: You all here?_

_I.H.F.A.G: Yeah I think so,_

_LionessGranger: We are all here, but why are you using this instead of just talking to us, we are across the table to you, ya know?_

At this point they looked up at each-other, grinned and went back to typing.

QuidditchChamp: Cuz Hermione this is SO much more fun! Plus it's more private

LionessGranger: Okay, well let's get on with it shall we?

I.H.F.A.G: Yes, Ron why did you do this just to talk to us?

QuidditchChamp: Well, Hagrid said to meat at his hut night tonight at curfew because he wants to show us something

I.H.F.A.G: I am guessing it's important?

LionessGranger: Yeah it will be, okay see you later guys class time.. oh, and try not to look suspicious around curfew. Otherwise they'll be expecting you. 0_0 BYE

I.H.F.A.G: See ya guys!

QuidditchChamp: Bye!

_LionessGranger has logged off_

_I.H.F.A.G has logged off_

_QuidditchChamp has logged off _

By no most people were leaving for classes and the followed in suite, all mentally preparing themselves for what Hagrid had to show them...

**A/N Again I am REALLY sorry for not updating sooner and the fact that it's not that long... The funny part is when I did the first chapter I am almost 11 now, I am almost 12!**

**I'm pretty sure everyone knows who everyone is? If you have any suggestions, questions or just want to reveiw PLEASE do. Also I am working on a few other fics... well a lot actually. I am writing a Twilight one now but I decided I am not going to post it until I have a farefew chapters... Anyway I was wondering if you want me to write about something and get that posted as quick as I can, I got Twight, Harry Potter, Pokemon, DragonBall Z, Xena:Warrior Princess and NCIS fics all ready to be written... which should I right now? Oh I might even make a Smalleville one to. REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND I"LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! **


	3. Tricky Teachers Part 1

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter, you have really kept me going. I was really having trouble with this chapter and it was a certain part that stumped me every time. So today, I felt like writing and I used my sisters idea and just re-wrote everything I had already had and then I was off. So again thanks to all the people that reviewed I probably wouldn't be able to do it without you. So in my thanks I give you the whole of Honeydukes. Also any tips, advice ideas you have for me please tell me in your review!**

***Review this and I'll give you Draco :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I used ect, ect..  
and on with the story:**

**Chapter Three**: Tricky Teachers

Remus sighed sadly at the sight of his mangled connection cord, he wouldn't be able to go online now, not until he found a way to fix it anyway. Apparently muggle devices didn't seem to like magic and a simple Reparo would just not do. Remus shook his head, now was not the time to go moping about, right now he had to deal with Tonks; she was not going to be let of easy for ruining his Internet momentarily.

Remus walked out of his room at Grimauld place and smirked slightly to himself, Tonks was really going to pay for this one, he just had to figure out how.

With that thought in his mind he entered the large kitchen where the Order meeting was taking place and looked around, tonight was going to be a small meeting with several members away on duty and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape unable to come due to teaching.

He sat himself in the closest available chair, which just happened to be beside Professor Dumbledore, who had luckily been able to free himself from dealing with any students on this particular night.

Remus politely greeted everyone present before turning back to his own thoughts of pondering his revenge on Tonks. Who was, at that very moment, stumbling around Diagon Alley as stealthily as she could manage, trying to find any stray Death Eaters that may be lurking about and bring them in.

* * *

At Hogwarts things seemed so much more simple than what was happening at Grimauld place. Well,at least slightly more simple. All of the Hogwarts staff seemed to absolutely despise the muggle technology. All of course but Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore loved it and was always on it himself, chatting to various students and doing who knows what on it. This is where Professor McGonagall got an idea, she hadn't wanted to do this but under these circumstances, she was going to have to.

You see, no one was listening in her classes anymore, instead they preferred to type to one-another on MSN, so McGonagall was going to get them at there own game.

Minerva McGonagall was determined to put an end t this constant chatter online in her classroom and she was determined to do it now. For in the last few days Minerva had been about to scream, and was sure she had cursed Dumbledore in her head with about twenty imaginative curses. So now she was going to act.

She discreetly grabbed her newly bought phone off of her desk, not that she need to as everyone was busy with being practically glued to her phone. She searched for MSN and quickly found and downloaded it, she then continued on to create an account. It had been mandatory for all teachers to sign up so that they could keep a close eye on what they students were doing. Technically she was only doing her job she thought with a rather evil smirk. She looked at the sign-up, her, being a teacher and all, had a slightly different sign-up to the students one.

_Name: Minerva McGonagall_

_Gender: Female _

_House: Gryffindor_

_Position: Transfiguration Teacher_

_Username: __Prof. McGonagall  
__(changeable)_

She decided to keep her Username simple for now but thought about changing it later so the students did not know it was her. As she reached the last part of the sign-up, just like many others, she paused to decide on a good and also unlikely password. She ran several ideas through her mind before quickly deciding that they were way to easy to know and was sure the Weasley twins would know it within a week. She ran several more through her mind:_ scarletandgold, tabbycat, transfigteacher _and but decided against them all. However, she could not help herself but to chuckle at the last idea that had crossed her mind.

Remembering that it was possible to change later if she did not like it and that she needed one quickly before the students noticed what she was doing. So, alike her Username she decided on using something simple but also something (for the password t least) that wasn't to predictable.

_Password: scarlettrain_

_(changeable)_

After her password was done and her account accepted she prepared to log on to MSN to finally teach her students a lesson on paying attention in class.

Hermione, the one person that would always complete the lesson and never stray from doing what she was supposed to in class (unless maybe in was divination) finally looked up and noticed Professor McGonagall. She hurriedly whipped out her phone to see what her Professor was planning to do. She knew this would be funny if not hilarious and fully planned to save the conversation that was about to unfold and show and warn her friend Ginny afterwards.

Hermione chuckled as she put her account as 'offline' yet still kept the page up. She almost couldn't believe that no one was noticing or even realizing what their teacher was doing and what was soon in store for them if they did not get off now. She chuckled once more as she read over previous posts on how they believe McGonagall had no clue as to what they were doing and would never have to do work again. If only they knew..

Suddenly a thought popped into her head and she hurriedly tapped both Harry and Ron on the shoulder who thankfully both looked up and didn't ignore her as she pointed to their scheming Transfiguration teacher.

She gestured for them to get off MSN and they understood immediately and with a quick nod of their heads they quickly changed their status to 'offline' as Hermione had done so they could to read the epic conversation that was bound to happen at any given moment.

The golden trio looked up to the front of the classroom to make sure that Minerva had not seen what they had just done, thankfully she was still busy with her phone.

Finally things were about to get interesting on MSN...

_**Prof. McGonagall has signed in**_

_**Prof. McGonagall has joined the conversation**_

Unfortunately it was Seamus who was first to come in contact with McGonagall's wrath.

_SlytherinStinks: Hey look everyone! Someone is pretending to be McGonagall! _

_PadmaP: Someone is to! I can't believe anyone would do that!_

_ParvatiP: I know! That is like SO... just AHH!_

_GreyEyedDragon: Someone sure has nerve, must be a Gryffindor *Sneers_

_Prof. McGonagall: I strongly suggest you all log out right now and start behaving in my class!_

_SlytherinStinks: Well done! I think that is exactly what she would say!_

_GreyEyedDragon: I to, however unfortunately have to applaud this person, he/she does seem to speak just like our Transfiguration Professor..._

_NervousWreck: You know, I am not sure that is a student..._

_GreyEyedDragon: Longbottom you idiot! Of course it's a student, everyone knows McGonagall hates MSN, she would never go on here._

_SlytherinStinks: As much as I hate to agree with a Slytherin, he's right McGonagall would never go on!_

_Prof. McGonagall: I believe Mr. Longbottom is the only one with a little bit of common sense, Mr Finnegan, Mr Malfoy. Now I suggest you LOOK. UP!_

Slightly fearful but otherwise sure this person was bluffing he looked defiantly upwards and right into McGonagall's annoyed eyes.

'Do you believe me now, Mr Finnegan? Hm?' She said, her voice dangerously low.

'Y-Yes Mam.' He stuttered, he had been so sure that t was all a joke, but right now this was anything _but_ a joke.

'All of you will do two months detention.' She said with a stern glare, as if challenging them to question her. 'All of you.. but you three.' She said, slightly softer this time, gesturing to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were innocently writing down the work.

'But that's not fair! Weasley and Potter were online to!' Draco exclaimed angrily, clearly not happy about being caught rather than doing the wrong thing in the first place.

Professor McGonagall only lifted a brow at him. 'Are you arguing with me, Mr Malfoy? Perhaps you would like another week of detention with Filch on top of the one you and Mr Finnegan are already serving with them for inappropriate behavior online? In case you've forgotten is against the school rules to bully online or have inappropriate Usernames, two more times and you'll both be kicked off for good.' She said and with that gave a slight wave of her hand to the rest of the class.

'Class Dismissed.' She said and everyone except the golden trio rushed to head out, eager to be away from McGonagall's stern glare that was usually the reason they did not misbehave in Transfiguration.

'Also,' she added as Harry, Ron and Hermione as they went to leave. 'Ten points to each of you for not participating in that silly chat room during my lesson.' She said with a small smile and as they finally left, way after all the rest of the class, they could have sworn they sure a smug smirk on her face.

_**Remember- Please review, Just click that button! Just saying 'That was nice!' is enough for me, and without your reviews I probably won't keep going with the story!**_

_**Thankyou!**_

_**Tiana (now 12)**_


	4. Tricky Teachers Part 2

**AN: It has been SOO long since I have updated and I am SOOOO sorry! Big hugs to all those who still read and review my story. Your reviews are what keep me going, every time I get one I am motivated to at least write a couple lines. I was up to several paragraphs today when I just started writing until I finished. I am glad another chapter is out of the way!**

**A HUMONGOUS THANKS TO:  
PotterInWonderland, ncislover1111, FBFan, Dance is a sport, Nina, OffMyTea, NoShitSherlock123 and I'M HARRY POTTER.  
In response to the last ones questions: It is hard yes, but worth it. I don't really know how I started liking HP, I have been around it since I was just a baby and in love with it for just as long 3. Also, good luck on your story, post it on here and I'll come read it! ;)**

**Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter than the others, I did everything I could to make it longer but it just wasn't working. Never fear, I have plans for the next chapter already (which will be the Hagrid visit) and hope to work on it soon**

**Another sorry for this being such a long AN but I have one last question: Should I drop the pairing part of the story that I originally planned because I am finding it really hard to put in.. Review your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing here except the plot... How sad :(  
**

**101FrozenFire101**

To limit any confusion here is a list of all Hp characters and their username that we've seen so far or will see this chapter:

Harry: I.H.F.A.G  
Hermione: LionessGranger  
Ron: QuidditchChamp  
Draco: GreyEyedDragon  
Parvati: ParvatiP  
Padma: PadmaP  
Neville: NervousWreck  
Luna: LunaEclipse  
Seamus: SlytherinStinks Changed to GryffinRoar  
Remus: HauntedByTheFallMoon  
Tonks: EvilUmbrellaStand  
Minerva:  
*New  
Ginny: FieryRed

It was safe to say that no one dared to misbehave in Professor McGonagall's class for a long time after that. However, that did not stop them from doing it in other classes. But each teacher had there own ways of stopping the mayhem that had become their class. Even Hermione had been occasionally talking to her friends over chat during a class that she didn't like or maybe had already studied ahead for.

Either way when your most loyal and hardworking student (no, not a Hufflepuff) decided not to pay attention in most classes, except Transfiguration of course, they knew something had to done. Professor Sprout was next to try get the class to pay attention for once.

It was after lunch now and The Golden Trio had Herbology in Greenhouse 2. The class was still buzzing with the excitement from the earlier lesson, making them even more rowdy than usual.

_PavatiP: Yeah! I though Seamus was going to faint!_

_NervousWreck: I guess it was pretty funny..._

_GryffinRoar: Wasn't funny... IT WAS HILARIOUS!_

_FieryRed: I wish I was I could have seen it! The look on there faces must have been priceless!_

_PadmaP: Oh it was! :D Make sure you're careful next time your in her class_

_GryffinRoar: There's now way I' doing that again!_

_FieryRed: Def. No way I want to be on the _her _badside_

_I.H.F.A.G: What subject have you got now Ginny?_

_FieryRed: Oh hi Harry! I'm in History of Magic- nothing but boredom here. Well at least Micheal is in this class._

_QuidditchChamp: Micheal? Micheal Corner? Who cares if he is with you?_

_LionessGranger: Haven't you heard Ron? That's Ginny's latest boyfriend_

_FieryRed: Hermione!_

_QuidditchChamp: BOYFRIEND! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!_

_FieryRed: Oh please. After today we've been going out for two months._

_I.H.F.A.G: Congrats Ginny!_

_FieryRed: Thanks Harry :)_

_GreyEyedDragon: Aww how sweet! Weaslet is finally over Potter, whatever did you see in HIM?_

_I.H.F.A.G: Shut up Malfoy! This has nothing to do with you!_

_GreyEyedDragon: What's this? Somones jealous are they? Maybe Potter did have feelings for you after all Weaslet_

_QuidditchChamp: My sister... My little sister... Has a Boyfriend.._

_LionessGranger: Oh get over it all of you! It's really not that big a deal when you think about it..._

Back in the Greenhouse Professor Sprout attempted to teach her class about the plants they were currently learning about. The were big, their stalks thick and sturdy with giant leaves. The most interesting thing about them though was in the middle of the plant there was a flower, this flower conveniently opened and changed into a hungry 'mouth' whenever around certain objects.

"Now class, who can tell me what the Gnarley's favourite food is?" She asked but to her horror no hands rose... not even Hermione's. All of the students were transfixed to their phones, stupid muggle technology.

After several seconds it became clear that no one even heard her, Sprout was starting to feel angry, her class was one of the most lenient but that was no excuse not to pay attention to her teachings. She put a lot of hard work into her plants and most of them even obeyed any command she gave them.

Speaking of which, she grinned at a Gnarley plant that sat in the centre of the table, gesturing at something then at its 'mouth'. Even without words it seemed to understand because in the next second it was reaching down and gulping down Seamus Finnegan's phone in one quick gulp.

Every student in the Greenhouse froze in horror at what had just happened, Seamus whimpered at his now empty hands.

Professor Sprout smirked at the dazed group of kids she'd grown to call her students and cleared her throat. "So, who here knew that Gnarley's love all metal objects?

The Golden Trio along with everyone else in the class looked at each other and gulped. Guess McGonagall isn't the only teacher to look out for...

**101FrozenFire101**

**AN: REVIEW PLZ! I'll have you know in just a few short months I'll be 14, let's make it my goal to update by then!**


End file.
